A flor do deserto— Sakura e Gaara
by LivBlancco
Summary: Depois do término da 4 guerra mundial ninja, tudo estava em paz, menos uma coisa: Sabaku, No Gaara, não conseguia tirar dos pensamentos uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados, Sakura Haruno. As vezes o destino pode mudar, e as areias do deserto podem despertar paixão . Ele não acreditava em amor, ela havia perdido sua capacidade de amar... Mas juntos podem viver uma intensa paixão.
1. Chapter 1—The new beggin

A FLOR DO DESERTO

-SAKURA E GAARA-

Capítulo 1-The new begin

A lua cheia iluminava as ruas silenciosas em Suna. Tudo estava pacífico e sossegado no deserto, os cidadãos daquela vila já se encontravam em suas casas aproveitando de mais um dia de paz que se instalara em seu lar. Finalmente podiam desfrutar com tranquilidade depois de todo o horror e perdas que a guerra trouxera a suas vidas, havia sido uma árdua batalha e tinham-na vencido, agora todos pareciam retornar à normalidade que já parecia perdida há muito tempo. Naquela madrugada aquelas pessoas ousavam sonhar que teriam um futuro a frente.

Havia _esperança_.

No alto da sacada da casa mais imponente daquela vila estava um homem olhando serenamente a paisagem ao seu redor. Sabaku No Gaara, o regente supremo de Suna, seu quinto kazekage, considerado o melhor entre eles. Quem diria, o hospedeiro do shukaku pouco a pouco foi conquistando o respeito e admiração de seu povo, que outrora o olhavam com desprezo e medo. Naquela madrugada ele se deixava levar por suas lembranças do passado, sua infância solitária regada a sangue, o monstro que fora selado em si antes do seu nascimento necessitava disso, sentir o medo de suas vítimas. O sofrimento era seu jubilo e tormento, nas noites não conseguia sequer fechar os olhos o terror era constante, o terror que sentia em seus pesadelos era igual, senão pior do que os daqueles que morriam por suas mãos. Esta era a vida de Gaara, está foi a vida que lhe foi apresentada, achava que era um portador da morte, um ceifeiro de vidas, pensava que este era o seu destino, sua missão. Até aquele fatídico dia em que conheceu aquele jovem que compartilhava o mesmo cruel destino que o dele, naquele instante percebeu que não estava só em sua jornada. Havia alguém como ele, daquele momento em diante percebeu seu verdadeiro propósito, seu dever. Começou a ver a vida com outros olhos, retornando a seu lar se tornou o kage que iria proteger a sua vila, seu povo, que daria a sua vida para salvar a todos se preciso fosse. Foi o mais jovem Kazekage de Konogakure, muitos o achavam improprio para cargo de tão alto nível, não confiavam nele, mas ele se mostrou valoroso ao final, ele tinha competência e seriedade além de sua tenra idade. Ao longo da guerra aprendeu muito, com todas os prejuízos e sofrimento, quase desistiu, mas com a descoberta do amor da sua família por ele o fez se tornar mais forte, como o seu pai e tio foram, como sua amada mãe tinha sido, o amor que tinha pelos irmãos e a família que construiu foram o ponto chave para a vitória.

Uma amarga, porém, doce e difícil vitória, cheia de perdas e ganhos.

Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, era isso que ele dizia a si mesmo, todos os dias desde o fim da guerra, mas algo em seu subconsciente discordava do mesmo, afinal ele não poderia esquecer, _esquecê-la_.

A kunoiochi de Konoha que recentemente povoava seus pensamentos: aqueles olhos cor de jade que o atormentavam, e os cabelos róseos como a flor mais bela que suas mãos ansiavam tocar, Sakura Haruno. Era engraçado até, poderia se dizer, já havia passado por tantas torturas, porem está era a que mais lhe afetava. Não podia evitar, desde que a viu novamente depois de anos algo havia mudado, ela já não era aquela garotinha que o havia enfrentado para defender Uchiha, Sasuke. Era uma bela mulher, uma guerreira pronta para o duelo, as únicas coisas que permaneciam intactas na mesma eram seus cabelos de cores incomuns, o brilho tempestivo em seus orbes esmeraldinos e sua coragem. Ela estava mais forte e bela, quem imaginaria que aquela flor desabrocharia tão graciosamente. Ele jamais esqueceria do encontro com a mesma enquanto ainda estava possuído pelo shukaku, a coragem e ousadia daquela menina o surpreendera, jamais havia visto alguém se pôr contra ele em sua vida. Mas ela o fez sem temer, sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos, ali ele percebeu que nada e nem ninguém poderia se pôr contra aquela jovem. Na guerra percebeu o quanto ela havia crescido como pessoa e ninja, ela lutava e salvava diversas vidas no campo de batalha, inclusive devia a vida de seu irmão a ela.

A sua vida havia mudado, antes o portador de um demônio, era solitário e infeliz agora tinha sua família ao seu lado, as pessoas de sua vila e amigos..., mas lá no fundo algo parecia faltar, agora percebia o que era. Ele balançou a cabeça descrente, era _aquilo_ tocando em seu kanji que há muitos anos ele mesmo havia feito em sua testa ele percebeu, era tão obvio que se sentiu tolo por não ter percebido antes. Ainda com um sorriso fraco nos lábios adentrou em sua casa, precisava pensar em algo para obter aquilo que seu corpo e mente tanto necessitava, em seu íntimo sabia que tê-la seria difícil, afinal ela amava a outro, porém não era conhecido por desistir facilmente do que quer que fosse como por destino, ou outa força qualquer o desejo do homem do deserto começava a se realizar...

Longe dali, ao leste o sol aos poucos aparecia timidamente na vastidão daquele céu azul profundo. Uma moça andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas de Konoha, aquela paz era gratificante depois de tanta destruição, agora ninguém mais precisava se preocupar, ou ter medo de algo ruim acontecer se colocassem os pés para fora de casa, a loira não podia deixar de sorrir para a nova realidade, as pessoas nas ruas compartilhavam sua paz de espirito ela acenava para eles os cumprimentando feliz. Virando a esquina suspirou diante da casa de dois andares, tinha boas lembranças naquela casa, lembrava quando ela e a sua melhor amiga ficavam-no jardim tão bem cuidado e florido, mas que agora se encontrava abandonado com as flores jazendo mortas. Sentiu-se mal por isto, era hora daquela casa retornar a ter cor e vida novamente, decidida ela cruzou o pequeno caminho de pedras e abriu a porta com a chave que ficava embaixo do capacho, depois de algum tempo iria tomar partido naquilo, já não aguentava mais aquela situação, a casa por dentro estava tão ou mais abandonada do que o exterior, havia muita poeira e bebidas vazias por toda casa, alguns restos de alimentos, era deprimente, seria mais difícil do que ela pensou, Ino subiu as escadas encontrando o caminho para o quarto da rosada, que apresentava o mesmo desleixo que outras partes da casa. Munida de coragem puxou as cortinas pesadas do quarto da moça os enchendo com a luz solar que sabia que o local não via há muito tempo.

—Vamos lá testa de marquise, hora de acordar! –Ela disse cheia de energia para a amiga que estava sobre a cama. Há pouco tempo havia chegado de uma missão e a pedido de seu novo Hokage e amigo, Naruto Uzumaki foi vê-la, mas não estava preparada para a imagem que via, aquela não parecia sua melhor amiga, parecia-lhe uma cópia apagada e mal feita da mesma. Ela estava abatida, muito magra os cabelos antes tão brilhantes e bonitos estavam opacos e sem vida, o cheiro que provinha dela era desagradável, resultado de dias sem a higiene necessária. Por Kami, o que havia acontecido a pequena Sakura?

—Va embora Ino, me deixa sozinha –Ela pediu com a voz fraca e vazia. Há dias a rosada não pronunciava uma palavra, a boca estava seca, os lábios pareciam lixas.

—Eu não vou embora, eu vim te ajudar Sakura.

A medica-nin revirou os olhos cansada, quando eles iriam entender. Não queria ajuda, não precisava disso.

—Não me lembro de tê-la pedido nada... Eu só quero que me deixem sozinha.

Levantando debilmente ela falou tentando sem sucesso mostrar forças, mas quase caiu no chão se a amiga não a tivesse amparado a tempo, sem mais forças se segurou na amiga e se permitiu chorar como uma criança perdida.

—Shiu, vai ficar tudo bem.

— _Ele_ se foi Ino... –Ela assentiu com a cabeça se compadecendo da dor dela, entendia-a ela tinha perdido tanto. Não sabia como a rosada podia aguentar tudo aquilo, mas estava ali agora por ela e a ajudaria a passar por aquilo.

—Eu sei, eu sei.

—Porque?

Esta era uma resposta que ela não saberia dizer. A loira não era uma pessoa de má sentimentos, mas naquele momento sentiu raiva de Sasuke Uchiha e de tudo que ele havia feito a sua amiga, a viu chorar e esteve a seu lado até que a mesma adormeceu. Jamais tinha a visto tão devastada daquela forma, com alguma dificuldade levou a mulher até o banheiro dando um banho nela, enquanto ela chorava, depois de despertar pela agua gélida a vestiu e trocou os lençóis da cama por limpos. Com muita paciência colocou tudo em ordem, a dona da casa estava alheia a tudo que acontecia, aos poucos o lugar voltava a ter vida, a loira saiu por alguns minutos, comprou comida e flores para alegrar aquele lar, fez a medica se alimentar e observou ela até que dormiu, assim que viu que ela estava aparentemente bem foi até o gabinete de Naruto ter uma conversa séria com o mesmo. Relatou como a amiga estava, as condições da casa, o Hokage ouvia a tudo silenciosamente, o que não era de seu feitio, Naruto sabia que a colega de infância não estava bem, principalmente depois da partida de Uchiha, mas não pensava que seu estado estivesse tão deplorável. Sentia-se inútil perante a situação.

—Eu sinto tanto em saber disto Ino-chan, mas não sei o que fazer, me sinto tão impotente. Vê-la desta forma é terrível para mim, mas ela se nega a aceitar ajuda, não sei como ajuda-la.

O rapaz confessou, era irônico que por tantos anos sonhou em ser o Hokage de sua vila e ajudar seus habitantes e agora não sabia como socorrer sua melhor amiga.

—Eu acho que uma mudança de cenário ajudaria.

—Não entendo, o que quer dizer?

—Eu sei que aqui é o lar dela, ela tem ótimas lembranças daqui, mas nos últimos tempos... Ela perdeu os pais, pessoas importantes aqui, deve ser doloroso para ela continuar nesse lugar, revivendo essas memórias.

Naruto entendia o que ela queria dizer com isso.

–E o que sugere?

Ele indagou com os braços cruzados.

–Bem, como sabemos Sakura é uma ninja medica exemplar, tão boa quanto Tsunade-sama é, ouvi dizer que em Suna no país do Vento tem uma doença se alastrando pelo lugar, acho que ela seria útil lá. Ela ficaria longe das más lembranças e poderia se ocupar, trabalhando.

O homem acenou positivamente, Ino havia se tornado mais tenaz e séria ao termino da guerra, sem perder o seu jeito jovial de ser, era bom observar essa nova Ino, a amiga havia evoluído para melhor com o passar do tempo, ela estava certa.

—Ela nunca vai aceitar.

—Sakura é uma médica-nin. Uma ninja a serviço de Konoha e você é o nosso Kazekage, faça com que ela vá Naruto isto vai ser imprescindível para a melhora dela.

Mais uma vez a kunoiochi tinha razão.

—Quando ficou tão inteligente assim Ino-chan? -Ela desconsiderou a pergunta revirando os olhos azuis.

—Como um menino sonhador tornou-se Hokage? Como diriam alguns milagres acontecem.

Ela disse divertida, sorrindo.

—Irei agora mesmo mandar uma carta ao Kazekage de Suna, Gaara-sama informando-o sobre a ida de nossa medica-nin para lá, espero por Kami que Sakura fique bem, é o que mais desejo a ela.


	2. Chapter 2—Sands of time

_Olá meus queridos, peço minhas sinceras desculpas pelo atraso: Motivo, bem eu estava sem mouse, porem tudo foi resolvido. Espero que gostem, obrigada a todos que favoritaram e estão acompanhando a fanfic._

 _Boa Leitura :)_

CAPÍTULO 2-SANDS OF TIME

Gaara olhava pela janela de seu escritório sem ânimo. Haviam diversos papeis espalhados por sua mesa, mas ele não conseguia dar a devida atenção a nenhum ali, sua mente não parava de trabalhar, pensando em seu mais novo problema: uma praga mortal estava se alastrando por Suna, levando a vida de várias pessoas da vila da areia, o que o deixava demasiadamente preocupado, como Kazekage ele deveria propor uma resolução o mais rápido possível, ele já não sabia o que fazer, os médicos não encontravam uma solução para que a vida daqueles inocentes fosse poupada. Suspirando longamente ele ouviu a batida sendo depositada em sua porta, pediu que a pessoa entrasse.

—Kazekage-Sama —O homem disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia. —Chegou uma mensagem do Hokage da vila da folha.

Sabaku pegou o envelope endereçado a si curioso, já há algum tempo não recebia notícias do amigo. Sabia que ao findar da guerra, Naruto enfim havia conseguido realizar seu tão almejado sonho, era Hokage da vila da Folha, tinha orgulho por ele. Com muito trabalho duro ele havia conseguido, era mais do que merecido, afinal se não fosse por ele, em sua maioria eles não haviam ganhado a guerra.

—Pode-se retirar, Irio.

Gaara leu atentamente a carta em suas mãos. O amigo declarava ajuda a ele, demonstrando saber da doença que assolava sua vila, pedia em troca o mesmo, a sua ajuda, que no fim o beneficiaria também: Mandaria Sakura Haruno para que ela trabalhasse em uma cura, atuando como medica-nin. Naruto não especificava porque queria o afastamento da kunoiochi, mas seria bom tê-la ali, ajudaria muito em seus problemas. Ele estava pensando no bem de seu povo, mas algo lá no fundo dizia que não era só por isto, havia um motivo egoísta para aceitar a ajuda da vila da folha, e este motivo possuía olhos verdejantes como jade.

Gaara respondeu rapidamente ao amigo, poucos minutos depois que lera a carta, já mandava a resposta para a mesma, especificando para que esta fosse enviada com extrema urgência, pelo menos por ora o kage poderia tirar um pouco do peso que carregava em seus árduos braços. Um dos diversos problemas que ele enfrentava se encaminhava a solução, agora só restava mais uma porção encima de sua mesa, suspirando ele voltou a papelada burocrática que lhe apetecia a sua função. Pelo resto do dia deu andamento ao serviço e somente quando a lua já estava alta no céu terminou, ele nem se dera conta do tempo que estava ali, quando se tratava do seu oficio, não via as horas passarem. Gaara não queria dar motivo para que os conselheiros duvidassem de sua capacidade para ser o líder daquela vila, então investia todo o seu tempo em seu cargo. Já muito cansado do seu extenso dia fora para casa, finalmente, lá poderia tomar um longo e relaxante banho e desfrutaria de boa comida que nem ao menos havia comido naquele dia. Como Kage, ele tinha alguns benefícios, como morar na casa mais suntuosa de Sunagakure, onde vivia com os irmãos, já sendo muito tarde da noite todos já estavam em suas casas, eram poucos os que permaneciam nas ruas, estes sempre que viam Gaara, faziam um gesto de respeito a ele, o que demonstrava o quanto as coisas haviam mudado. Assim que o ruivo pôs os pés em sua casa, na sala, viu a irmã Temari sentada no sofá de cor terrosa. Já há algum tempo não via a irmã mais velha, sempre estava muito ocupado com o trabalho, ou ela estava em alguma missão para a vila, mas olhando-a por um instante podia notar que ela estava pálida.

—Temari, está bem? —Indagou o irmão preocupado. Ela assentiu, sorrindo que sim, mesmo não sendo verdade. Há pouco mais de dois dias a loira não sentia-se muito bem, mas como sempre fora teimosa não iria dar o braço a torcer, era muito orgulhosa para isto. Jamais a mulher admitiria o quanto estava sentido dor, e como somente ficar em pé lhe corroía os ossos, ela era forte, uma ninja e não deixaria nada a derrubar, a loira não queria preocupar o irmão com algo bobo sabendo dos muitos problemas que ele tinha que enfrentar todos os dias. Com muito esforço, ela levantou-se do estofado e no mesmo instante seu corpo foi ao chão inconsciente, com seus sentidos apurados, Gaara estava ali para segura-la antes que seu corpo batesse ao chão, ele pode perceber que a pele dela estava fria, como a de um morto, ele engoliu em seco e checou suas pupilas que estavam leitosas.

—Kankuro, Kankuro! —Gritou o mais novo chamando o irmão que em poucos instantes apareceu diante deles com o olhar preocupado quando viu a irmã nos braços de Gaara desacordada.

—O que houve?

—Nossa irmã...

Ele nem sequer queria colocar a frase em seus pensamentos, nem tão pouco fala-las. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não naquele momento. Não com sua irmã.

—É a doença que vem matando as pessoas aqui em Suna, não é?

Kankuro supôs em um tom de lamento, recebendo um balançar positivo do irmão mais novo. Ele a ajeitou em seus braços e correu em direção ao centro médico da vila da areia com seu irmão em seu encalço, lá as suspeitas foram confirmadas pelos médicos, que os informaram que pelo estado da loira ela tinha somente setenta e duas horas de vida restantes.

—Irão salva-la, a qualquer custo. Entenderam?

O kage disse com os olhos turquesa transbordando raiva e desespero. Ele não iria perder mais ninguém, muito menos alguém de sua família. —Ou vocês fazem o que são pagos a fazer, ou eu irei acabar com todos aqui!

Suas palavras eram frias e cortantes, o faziam lembrar do velho Gaara do deserto que era jinchuuriki de Shukaku.

—Tenha calma irmão, eles faram o que puderem para salvar a nossa irmã.

Kankuro disse ponderado colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do mais novo que rechaçou o seu toque. O manipulador de marionetes sabia o quanto para seu irmão mais novo era difícil lidar com os outros e depositar sua confiança em alguém a não ser ele mesmo. Mas ele também sabia que de nada adiantaria ameaçar ninguém ali.

—Não, eles farão mais, como se a vida deles dependesse disso. Eu quero cada medico em Suna trabalhando para conseguir a cura para esta doença. Compreende?

—S-sim Kazekage-sama. —Assentiu o chefe dos doutores informando aos outros a vontade de seu kage.

O ruivo andou a longos passos até o leito em que sua irmã estava, se ajoelhou ao seu lado; pegando em sua mão que estava fria. Ele esperava fervorosamente que a ajuda de Konoha chegasse até ali o mais rápido possível para que a vida de Temari fosse poupada, e a dos demais em sua vila que estavam com aquela terrível doença.

—Já lhe disse Ino, não quero sua ajuda! Não preciso da pena de ninguém—Disse a rosada, cansada e deitada em sua cama. Há dois dias a sua cara amiga vinha lhe fazer uma visita na qual a obrigava a comer e se banhar e tentava também em vão conversar com a pequena Sakura, mesmo ela não falando absolutamente nada.

—Isto é novo, jamais fui comparado a uma mulher. Mas sinto lhe informar que não sou Ino, Sakura-chan.

Disse o Hokage sorrindo para a amiga. Assim como havia lhe informado a Yamanaka, ele viu o quanto a ex-companheira de time estava deplorável. Naruto sentia-se culpado pela situação da mesma, jamais tinha visto-a tão abatida daquela forma, nem mesmo depois de árduas batalhas. O loiro lamentava-se profundamente por ela, afinal, se há tempos houvesse trago o Uchiha de volta ao lar, quem sabe antes do coração do melhor amigo se tornar uma couraça dura e fria, ele poderia ter feito a jovem feliz, porém depois de anos perdido quando ele retornou já não era o mesmo e acabou por abandona-la algum tempo depois no final da guerra e ele não pode fazer nada, aquilo era a vontade de Sasuke.

—O que veio fazer aqui, Naruto? —Indagou a mulher direta.

—Vim ver como estava, Ino disse-me que não estava _bem_.

A rosada só fez rir. A loira jamais iria perder o mau habito de se intrometer em assuntos em que não lhe cabia.

—Olhe, eu realmente me sinto honrada pela presença do Hokage em minha casa. Mas pode ir, sabe o caminho para fora. Aproveite na saída e diga a Ino para parar de meter-se na minha vida! Lhe seria muito grata por isso.

Naruto cruzou os braços deixando o ar despreocupado de lado, assumindo um semblante sério em sua face.

—Eu irei, não se preocupe, mas antes irei dizer o que vim lhe falar. Estou a enviando em uma missão até Suna, no país do vento.

—Não estou interessada, agora saia —Exclamou ela saindo de sua cama por fim.

—Sakura, por favor, sejamos razoáveis, sim? Lá várias pessoas estão morrendo por causas desconhecidas. Preciso que ajude a desenvolver uma cura para a doença que vem assolando Suna.

—Peça a outro alguém. Eu não me importo com quem morre, ou não. Eu não irei sair de Konoha.

Desde que decidiu ir até ela, o Hokage sabia que não seria fácil, ele sabia que Sakura não aceitaria aquilo de forma gentil, então teria de fazer aquilo de forma mais difícil. Afinal Naruto não tinha escolhas, além de ser o seu dever ajudar o seu amigo, ainda havia a questão diplomática do ato, afinal a vila da folha e da areia tinham uma aliança entre si.

—Infelizmente, isto não é um pedido Haruno, Sakura. Eu como sendo o Hokage e você uma ninja a meus serviços tem de acatar as minhas ordens!

Ela sorriu sem humor. Não era certo o que ele fazia, Naruto não podia tirar-lhe seu direito de escolha daquela forma. Ela não queria sair de seu lar, queria ficar e _espera-lo_ , sabia que isto era loucura, afinal ele saiu dali com suas próprias pernas e ele não iria voltar, mas seu tolo coração insistia em ter esperanças.

—Você sabe que eu não posso, eu não consigo, Naruto...

Ela disse desarmando-se de sua postura forte, demonstrando a dor e o desalento que sentia por dentro. Automaticamente o amigo foi até ela a tomando em um abraço confortador, ouvindo o choro baixo da rosada, aquilo era muito doloroso de se ver.

—Eu não lhe pediria isso se soubesse que não é capaz, Sakura-chan. Sei que não é insensível a morte como fez parecer, você sempre se preocupou com os outros, por isto te peço que ajude Gaara e as pessoas da areia.

—Eu não irei conseguir.

Ele soltou-se do abraço e enxugou as lágrimas da face da rosada, deu um beijo em sua testa pegando em suas mãos e sorriu a ela.

—Confio em você!

Era curioso o fato de Naruto ainda possuir aquela aura de quando era um menino, o sorriso era o mesmo daquela criança que sonhava em ser um Hokage para a sua vila, e que com muito trabalho duro e enfrentando diversas batalhas enfim havia conseguido.

—Mais tarde ninjas irão vir escolta-la até Sunagakure. Esteja pronta, prometa que que irá ficar bem, Sakura-chan.

Com um último abraço ele se despediu indo embora, deixando a rosada só com seus pensamentos. Sua cabeça rodava, por diversas horas ela ponderou sobre o que Naruto havia lhe dito, então em sua mente veio-lhe os ensinamentos que sua shisou Tsunade a ensinara, a mais importante de todas ficou gravada em sua mente:

"Toda alma humana e digna de ajuda, não importa quem seja, é seu dever e honra ajudar aos necessitados, Sakura."

Com isso ela abriu seu armário tirando de lá sua antiga mochila a qual levava a missões, colocou roupas ali e materiais de higiene, fechou a mesma colocando em sua face uma máscara de tranquilidade, iria fazer o seu trabalho da melhor maneira que pudesse e da forma mais rápida que conseguisse e voltaria a Konoha para espera-lo. Mesmo que em seu interior tudo estivesse aos pedaços, tinha de fazer o que lhe fora incumbido, afinal como Naruto bem pôs ela ainda era uma ninja de Konoha, ela tinha que esquecer sua dor e colocar o seu dever em primeiro lugar. Depois de muitos meses ela olhou o seu reflexo no espelho, já não parecia consigo mesma: O seu semblante era de uma mulher mais velha, os cabelos róseos estavam muito longos, como há anos não eram; batiam um pouco abaixo dos seios, eram lisos com algumas ondas pelo mesmo. Olhando bem para imagem refletida, podia dizer que já foi bonita, os traços estavam ali para quem quisesse ver, tinha os olhos mais verdes que alguém podia ter, mesmo que agora eles estivessem opacos e não transmitissem nada. Involuntariamente fora tomar um banho, fazendo tudo mecanicamente, nem se deu conta de que minutos depois estava pronta com sua costumeira roupa para trabalho: Leggin preta, que batiam na metade de suas coxas torneadas, devido aos longos anos de treinamento duro que havia tido. Um top vermelho sem mangas, uma saia com bolsos aonde levava alguns itens médicos básicos que poderia precisar, que haviam sido selados em pergaminhos. Com uma fita prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque, estava pronta, na porta de sua casa ela podia sentir a presença dos outros dois ninjas. Era chegada a hora de ir para Suna, no país do vento. Ela somente pegou sua mochila e bolsa médica e se foi para as areias do misterioso deserto, não se dando conta que ali seu destino acabara de ser selado.


	3. Chapter 3—Tension in the desert

CAPÍTULO 3—TENSION IN THE DESERT

O tempo se arrastava lentamente, como em uma ampulheta, que a cada grão de areia que caia ceifava a vida de Temari, a cada minuto ela ficava cada vez mais debilitada. Gaara já não sabia mais o que fazer, nenhum médico ou aprendiz em Suna sabia dizer o que a irmã tinha e não obtiveram sucesso para uma cura, ou algo que retardasse o inevitável, aos poucos sua esperança se esvaia. Ele somente rezava a Kami que a ajuda de Konoha chegasse a tempo.

—G-gaara —A irmã sussurrou seu nome com dificuldade chamando sua atenção. Ele via a sua frente o quanto a loira havia crescido e se tornado forte, era angustiante vê-la daquele modo tão frágil e vulnerável. —Dói tanto...

—Não se agite tanto, tente repousar. —Aconselhou o mais novo vendo ela abrir os olhos devagar.

—Eu vou morrer, não vou? —Ela perguntou sem esperanças. Temari havia visto o que aquela doença provocava, faziam as pessoas que a contraiam se definhar até a morte. Um espasmo involuntário tomou conta de seu corpo, ela tossiu sofregamente, levando a mão aos lábios vendo o sangue carmesim contido ali, automaticamente seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas.

—Você não irá morrer, lhe prometo isso!

Com um aceno o kage chamou uma enfermeira para ficar ao lado da irmã, foi até um dos muitos guardas que ficavam de prontidão no centro médico. Ele perguntou se haviam tido respostas de Konoha, mas infelizmente não havia nada.

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, enquanto os ninjas de Konoha faziam seu caminho pelas arvores até Suna. Nenhum deles falava nada, estavam cada um absorto em suas próprias mentes, o único barulho ouvido era o da floresta e de animais que habitavam ali, já estavam a caminho do país do vento a quase um dia e passava já mais do que a metade do caminho. Eles pararam somente quando cruzaram a divisa da flora e da areia, que estava revolta em uma tempestade, o que fazia com que eles atrasassem um pouco a viagem. Ino, a todo momento, olhava para Sakura, preocupada, porem vê-la fora de Konoha já era bom, por hora. A rosada tinha de ser afastar das más lembranças que assolavam sua mente, assim quem sabe ela poderia se dar um novo recomeço, a mulher merecia depois de tudo que passou. Não era a primeira vez que a medica-nin fazia aquele trajeto, outrora o fizera quando o kazekage fora sequestrado pela Akatsuki há anos, naquela época ela não pode absorver muito do lugar, afinal estava em missão o que acontecia novamente, mas ponderando por um momento ali na areia havia algo que a atraia como uma força mística e reconfortante, era bom de certa maneira. Voltando algum tempo atrás em sua memória podia se recordar de quando havia salvo a vida de Kankuro, e quando lutou ao lado da senhora Chio, a anciã da areia a quem havia se afeiçoado tão rapidamente, mas assim como outras coisas em sua vida, ela também havia partido.

—Falta muito para chegarmos?

Ela perguntou, enfim, quebrando o silencio. Shikamaru ponderou por alguns instantes.

—Não muito, Suna fica logo atrás daquela montanha.

Sakura assentiu e continuou a correr, não demonstrando nenhum cansaço, ao contrário dos outros dois. Eles já estavam naquele trajeto há quase três dias, paravam apenas para se alimentar e fazer suas necessidades básicas, nenhum havia pregado o olho neste tempo. Inevitavelmente a rosada lembrou-se do Uchiha, dos seus orbes negros como a noite mais escura, ele era como a noite, obscuro e misterioso. Ela sempre soube, mas mesmo assim se apaixonou por ele, o portador do sharingan foi o seu primeiro amor. Sasuke teve o seu coração no primeiro olhar, a princípio era algo infantil e bobo, mas aos poucos foi se tornando um sentimento forte e resistente, que sobreviveu até mesmo as diversas decepções que ele causou ao longo dos anos. Não importava o que o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha fizesse, até mesmo tentar contra a sua vida; nada importava, ela o amava e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer sobre isto. Ele era o tipo de pessoa difícil de lidar, porém ela jamais desistiu do menino prodígio de olhos tristes que havia perdido a família quando criança, ao contrário fez o que pode para ajuda-lo e estar ao seu lado. No entanto nada do que fez foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar.

Sem se dar conta de quanto tempo ficou refletindo sobre sua vida, viu o sol despontar a leste, e os portões de Suna a alguns metros deles. Assim que os três ninjas da folha chegaram a fortaleza de areia viram Kankuro que lhes lançou um sorriso aliviado.

—Por kami, que bom que enfim estão aqui! Temia que não chegassem a tempo.

—O que houve? —A rosada indagou.

—Minha irmã pegou a doença e tem pouco tempo de vida pelo que dizem os médicos.

—Me leva até ela.

Pediu a médica-nin. Ele assentiu correndo até o centro médico, eles seguiram-no. Shikamaru movia suas pernas mecanicamente, estava muito preocupado com Temari, não suportaria perder a mulher sabe-tudo, que sempre o desafiava em quaisquer fosse a atividade. Sakura entrou rapidamente no quarto onde a irmã do kage estava se deparando com uma cena peculiar para dizer o mínimo: La estava o homem que uma vez tentou contra a vida de seu amado Sasuke, e também contra a dela própria quando tentou defender o Uchiha. Ele estava sentado segurando a mão da loira com um olhar preocupado em sua face. Sakura jamais havia visto aquele olhar no homem nas poucas vezes em que esteve em sua presença.

—Eu vim vê-la.

Gaara nem sequer tinha se dado conta da chegada da medica estava tão absorto velando o sono da irmã que se sobressaltou quando a viu. Desde que Temari estava ali ele não saiu do seu lado, nem ao menos para se alimentar. Por causa da agitação a mulher despertou do seu sono chamando pelo irmão.

—Calma irmã, irá ficar bem, a ajuda chegou.

Sakura não perdeu nenhum segundo sequer, pelo estado que se encontrava ela, os médicos tinham razão, a kunoiochi da areia tinha pouco tempo, sem esperar que o kage se afastasse ela fez um exame preliminar, aguçando sua audição perto dela pode ouvir o som do coração batendo fraco, os pulmões trabalhando com esforço. Todos estavam olhando a medica-nin começar o seu trabalho, ela se movia com agilidade pela sala, lavando suas mãos e as colocando sobre a paciente que tremeu com o contato. Gaara observa a mulher sem dizer nenhuma palavra para interrompe-la, somente continuava ao lado da irmã.

—Ela tem pouco mais de três horas. —Ela informou depois dos primeiros exames. —Ino, venha até aqui para me ajudar e o restante saia da sala.

Todos fizeram o que ela pediu menos o kazekage que ainda estava estático em sua posição, mas aquilo durou poucos segundos. Ele quebrou o silêncio e pediu fervorosamente:

—Por favor, salve a minha irmã...

Gaara jamais em sua vida havia pedido algo a alguém, mas devido as circunstâncias ele abrira uma exceção a ninja da folha.

—Eu farei o meu melhor.

Ele assentiu do outro lado do leito olhando nos olhos da rosada que devolveu o olhar intensamente. Ela jamais havia notado os orbes do homem, mas eles tinham uma cor peculiar, que ela jamais havia visto antes. Uma mistura de verde e azul, eles eram tristes, porém lhe passavam segurança. Em passos inaudíveis ele saiu da sala deixando somente as duas kunoichis no recinto, depois de estar com as mãos higienizadas, Ino se pôs ao lado da amiga para ajudá-la no que fosse necessário. Temari chamou incerta pela rosada, sua visão não estava a das melhores, mas tinha quase certeza que era ela quem estava ali.

—Sou eu Temari-chan, irei cuidar de você. Mas devo informar que este será um tratamento muito doloroso e você terá de ser forte, lamento muito por isso...

Ela disse antes de sua mão adquirir uma cor esverdeada.

O shinobi da folha juntamente com o da areia e o kazekage esperavam no corredor, ambos preocupados com o estado de saúde da loira.

—Eu não acredito que ela pegou esta doença, justo ela.

Shikamaru disse tenso. Pelo que Kankuro havia informado se ela sobrevivesse seria a primeira, o ninja de Konoha acreditava na competência de Sakura e na teimosia da loira, sendo ela quem era, lutaria pela vida. De repente eles ouviram um grito excruciante de dor vindo do quarto, quase que no mesmo instante lá estava Gaara imprensando a rosada contra a parede, a olhando com raiva por ela estar causando algum sofrimento a sua irmã.

—O que você pensa estar fazendo? —Ele vociferou em fúria, algo atípico do ruivo que sempre fora tão bem centrado e ponderado, mas que quando se tratava da sua vila e família se transformava.

—Ajudando ela, antes de me interromper.

—Ela gritou como quem está sendo machucada.

—Sim, ela está sentindo muitas dores no momento. E seria de bom tom você deixar que eu continue o meu trabalho, ou a menos que queira vê-la morta nas próximas horas que restam. A escolha é sua, ou me solta, ou ela morre!

Os outros também haviam entrado na sala e observavam a tensão entre os dois.

—Irmão, deixe-a ajudar Temari. —Pediu Kankuro calmamente ao ruivo que encarava Sakura receoso. O manipulador de marionetes sabia que a rosada não faria nenhum mal a sua irmã, afinal no passado ela o havia salvo e devia a sua vida a ela.

—Não a machuque! Se não...

—Se não o que, kazekage? Ira fazer o que, não seja tolo. Estou aqui para ajudar, estava fazendo o meu trabalho para salvar a vida de sua irmã. O que ela tem é uma doença muito antiga que pelo que sabia já estava extinta, enquanto não me deixar concluir o que fazia, os órgãos dela irão se deteriorar de dentro pra fora até que o coração não aguente e ela morra engasgada no próprio sangue. Agora se me der licença me deixe salva-la enquanto ainda há tempo.

Ela disse se esquivando das suas mãos com extrema facilidade, voltando-se a sua paciente que definhava na cama.

Ele somente pode se calar diante das palavras da mulher, saiu da sala junto aos outros. Sakura refez o jutso embainhado sua mão direita em chakra e pediu que Ino segurasse Temari na cama e se fosse necessário a induzisse ao coma se ela sentisse muita dor, assim foi feito. Assim que o chakra verde entrou em contato com a pele dela se encaminhando para dentro do corpo da mulher ela gritou novamente a plenos pulmões enquanto a rosada tentava interromper o avanço da doença, tinha que cortar a ligação entre a bactéria e o corpo dela, mas tudo que ela fazia era em vão, mas com muito custo ela conseguiu fazer com que o inchaço cessasse, neste meio tempo deixaria a loira a cuidados dos médicos de Suna enquanto faria uma cura no pouquíssimo tempo que restava. Quando ela retornou a sala viu que ela ficava a cada instante mais gelada, sem oxigênio, pelo informe dos médicos ali, minutos antes ela tinha tido uma parada cardíaca. Com um copo que havia obtido do antidoto pediu que dois enfermeiros a segurassem para que ela ficasse em uma posição elevada, empurrou o líquido pelos lábios da loira inconsciente, Temari acordou sentindo tudo dentro dela queimar, o coração se acelerando fazendo que até mesmo os shinobis que estavam preocupados entrassem no recinto. O corpo da kunoichi começou a convulsionar encima da cama, ela virou-se de lado e vomitou um liquido preto no chão, seus olhos se reviraram enquanto ainda se debatia, logo depois ela cessou completamente seus movimentos, seus batimentos cardíacos começaram a cair.

—Vamos lá, ande. Mantenha este coração batendo, sim? Não desista agora!

Sakura respirou profundamente fazendo uma massagem cardíaca nela, naquele instante a rosada estava exausta e podia sentir um filete de suor em sua testa, porém não desistiria. O coração deu mais algumas batidas e parou completamente.

—O que foi que você fez?! —Gaara indagou completamente devastado em ter depositado a confiança na rosada.


End file.
